


Roommates

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Roomates, Septiplier - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: It's just a jar of peanut butter. But, it opens up a door for Sean to talk about some important things with his roommate and best friend, Mark.





	1. Chapter 1

_Crunch, Crunch, Crunch_

"What is wrong with you?"

_Crunch, Crunch, Crunch_

"What?"

"Who puts the peanut butter in the fridge?"

"I don't know, someone who wants it near the Jelly." Mark shook his head and took another spoonful from his cereal. "I made myself a sandwich last night and I figured that I wouldn't want to dig through there when I took a break. I want to just make my sandwich and go."

"Well that is why you put it in the cabinet right next to the fridge." Jack shook his head and opened up the cabinet in question. "We keep the cereal on the top shelf, we keep the spices on the middle shelf, and the bottom shelf is for toppings. The peanut butter should go on the bottom shelf." Jack took out some garlic powder and set it next to the stove, closing the cabinet door.

"You mean the middle shelf."

Jack stopped and turned around slowly and leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms. "Mark, we're talking about a Jar of peanut butter. Peanut butter, is a topping, not a spice."

"It's spicy if you put it on a hot pepper."

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S A HOT PEPPER! The peanut butter isn't a spice!"

"Jack, it's only limited to being a topping of you feel that way."

Jack puts his hands on the table and looks Mark in the eyes, "That. Is NOT. How. It Works!"

Mark Sighs. "Jack, I'm sorry. I'm just messing with you. Okay?" Jack shakes his head and then sits down next to Mark, putting his head in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Jacks voice has a somber edge to it.

"Jack, don't give me that. I can tell when you're upset."

There was silence for a few moments and the Jack wiped his eyes and looked up at his friend. "I don't think that I can do this anymore Mark. Day in an day out I try to do my best and be strong and hold everything together, but I just.." Mark had pushed away his cereal and was now giving his friend his full attention. "I can't hold onto friends, Mark. I make friends with people and the I just end up getting used. Someone comes in and we bond and eventually they just get sick of me and leave..."

Mark put his hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezed it firmly. "I'm here for you."

"But for how long. I know that you mean well, but one of these days I feel like you're just going to have enough of me and leave like everyone else..."

"Well, I guess only time can convince you otherwise..."

"Yeah.."

Mark stands up and Jacks stands with him. They hug each other tight and then go back to what they were doing, Mark eating her cereal and Jack cooking some lunch.

"I don't know why you're eating this close to lunch, I'm cooking some mighty tender steaks that I know you'll love."

"Well, I just don't want to over eat."

"Mark, I'm Irish. I know how to cook a meal for people who can eat. I'd know, cause I had to cook for myself growing up."

"I pity the person who had to buy your food."

"Well you'd be pitying me. I had to get a job and buy it me'self."

Mark picked up his empty bowl and walked over to put it in the sink. "Really? Huh...How old did you start working?"

"About 14 I'd say. My father lost his job and I had to start kicking in some money. I got a part time job on campus and I had a graveyard shift at the 24 hour convenience store. I'd sit there and do my homework between customers."

"Wow. I, never knew that about you."

"Well, you're my closest friend and I have shared more things with you than I have with others. But there are things that will take a while for me to talk about. Even though that sounds bad, most of them are just personal things that normal people would have shared before. I just get used to keeping all the really private details away from people so when they decide to leave, they don't have as much to hurt me with..." Jack had started out with a light hearted and semi-loud voice, but it soon became quiet and somber until it faded into non-existence. He stared into the pan for a moment and then shook his head, taking some butter and dropping it into the pan and spreading it around.

"Well, I'm honored that you're sharing this stuff with me. I'm willing to listen, and I'm willing to wait."

"Thanks Mark, you're a real friend. Hahaha, 'real friend'." Jacks voice sounded normal, except for the bitter edge to it, "It's been forever since I've said those words." Jack looked down at the pan and sighed, dropping on a steak and putting on some seasonings.

"Jack, after lunch, do you want to do a video together? I have a new game that I'm starting to play. I think that you'd like it."

"Sure thing Mark." Mark smiles and begins to walk back to the game room that's on the other side of the hallway. "Oh, Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"My favorite food was peanut butter."

Mark nods and tries to hide his confused look. "But of course." He waits a moment and walks into the hall.

_Why did I bring that up...? Come on Jack, you're opening up to him not telling him what you want on your sandwich._

He shook his head and went back to cooking the steak, vowing that he would try and act more normal around Mark. At least for the rest of the day.

\-----------------------------

After the steaks were eaten and the dishes had been put in the sink. Mark and Jack went to the game room and sat on the couch. Mark had already set everything up and so they started steaming right away.

"Top of the mornin' to you laddies. My name is Jacksepticeye."

"And my name is Markiplier"

"and we are going to be playing, drum roll please, DARK SOULS 2 !"

"Jeez Jack, that voice crack."

"Ya have them too ya dork."

"I know I have them, but at least I only jump like, half an octive. I'm surprised Chica isn't running all over the place."

"Mark, you left Chica at yer mums house."

"I know, but it's that bad"

"Oh shut it. ANYWHO, we're going to play this game and it's shall be fun, it shall be hard, and most of all, we're gonna do it LIKE A BOSS"

"Jack, we're pretty much fighting a bunch of boss battles one after another"

"Would ye stop it!"

"Stop what."

"Mark, we're bickering like an old married couple. I think that we need to just hit the rest button here and start this over."

"But we're doing it live."

"AHH! forgot about that" Jack begins to laugh but Mark notices the slight nervousness peeking through.

"Well, this has gone great. Well, lets start this."

\---------------------

A few hours later, after many screams and death screens, the two of them decided to stop streaming. They said their goodbyes and shut down the streams. They turned off their Monitors and put their controllers away. Jack let his head rest on the back of the couch, letting out a big sigh. Mark looked towards him and elbowed him gently. "Hey, I think that we did pretty good."

"Yeah, I think that I could have not died so much, but hey, the achievement for dying the first time said it best: 'This is Dark Souls'."

"Yeah. I think that we should do that again in a few days. How does that sound to you? Cause I don't want to interrupt your channel..." Mark was looking forward and fidgeting with his thumb. They both knew that Jack hadn't posted a video in a week and a half, but Jack had blown it off as a creative road block when ever Mark asked about it.

"Thanks. I think that I have a few video ideas coming up, but I have plenty of time for this. Should we send the footage off the the editors and let them do their magic?"

"Only if you don't mind a gathering."

"What?"

"Magic: the Gathering." Jack stared at Mark with an unblinking look of confusion. "Don't tell me you've never heard of MTG."

"Okay. I won't 'tell' you."

"Jack," Mark stood up and grabbed his friend's wrist. "You're coming with me."

"Come on, Mark. At least buy me dinner first."

"Oh hush up. I'm going to show you my cards."

"Literally or metaphorically."

"Hell, why not both."

Jack follows Mark down the hall and into the basement. Mark goes to the corner and opens up a long, sliding door, pulling out some packing boxes and sliding them next to the white fold out table. "I have a couple dozen boxes, but these are the ones that I use the most."

"Well, someone has a problem."

"Well, you're one to talk." The room got quiet and Mark realized that he had mumbled under his breath what he was thinking. He looked to Jack with a look of deep regret and Jack held up a hand before he could speak.

"I'm okay with it Mark, Please, show me your cards. You have me interested right now. Which we both know is hard to achieve." It was obvious that Mark wanted to say more, but he cleared his throat and pull some smaller boxes out and placed them on the table. "Okay. Here is a card that teaches you the basic rules and we can learn as we play and if need be I have a few websites that tell rules and stuff." Mark sat down and set out some decks, humming to himself.

Jack tried his best to concentrate and finally read both sides of the card, sitting down and cracking his knuckles. "Okay. Let's see how deep this rabbit hole goes..."


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Well then, Alice. You dragged me pretty far down this rabbit hole. I really like this game."

"You do? That's great! You are doing good at it too, You're a natural. I honestly didn't expect you to get it this fast. Have you played any other trading card games before?"

"Well, I did play Pokemon a few times and I have tried my hand at Yugiyo, but it never turned out well..."

"Welp, it seems that MTG is your niche."

"That's good. Nice to know what I'm good at."

"Yeah. Well, I'm off to bed. I hope that you had fun today and I will see you in the morning."

Jack and I get up from the table and he shuts off the light, humming to himself as he heads to his room. I grab a water from the fridge and head off to my room, taking a few melatonin and drifting off to sleep.

\--------------------------------------

_**Crunch** _

_What is WRONG with you?!_

**_Crunch Crunch_ **

_You stupid son of a Bitch! You'll pay for this!_

_NO, NO PLEASE STOP!_

**_CRUUUNCH_ **

_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH......._

\-----------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I sit upright. I can feel that I am drenched in sweat and that I am shaking. I turn my bedside lamp on and wipe my face, taking deep, labored breaths.

_The cereal. That damn cereal. Why, why did it have to be from the damn cereal..._

I take a few deep breaths and get up, putting on some sweatpants and a shit, walking out to the kitchen. I can hear that Mark is still sound asleep and snoring, so I head into the living room and I try to get some food. I look over at the cereal and I shutter, shaking my head at the fact I'm shaking over cereal. I grab a new jar of mayo and I make myself a sandwich. I put on some ham, cheese, and turkey with some bacon and tomato. I take a big bite and savor the flavors.

_It's funny how certain foods and combinations effect our behavior. This always calm me down, Fried Spam Sandwiches always make me happy, and tuna sandwiches always get pumped (just like pasta and Parmesan cheese). Drinks can do the same thing too..._

"Can't sleep too?" I jump when I hear the voice and I drop my sandwich onto my plate, holding my chest right over my heart and breathing a little quicker.

"Well yeah, until ya came in here. Now I feel like Imma just keel over from a heart attack..."

"Sorry, Mark. I was thirsty and I wanted to grab a water from the fridge." I look over at the clock and it says 6:30. "I just, had a bad dream. Why in the hell are you up?"

"I was in the army for a few years. I guess I just got used to the schedule."

Jack nods and I take another bite out of my sandwich. "Why'd you not stay in?"

"Well," I grab a drink from the fridge and sits down at the table. "I'm a patriotic American and I did my duty for my country. But, it just wasn't for me. Did I like it? Yeah I did. But I could feel that it wasn't my passion. But I did do my part and I'm proud to say that I'd do it again if it came to it."

"That's an honorable attitude." Jack sits next to me and looks at me for a moment. "I heard ya screamin' Mark..."

"Oh, I'd hoped you didn't..."

"What was that all about?"

"Well, I've had different scrapes through out my days, but there are a few that stick out to me."

Jack nods and waits for me to continue, hoping I'll say more. "Ya know Mark, you can always come to me if you have to talk. I won't push it, but I'm always here..."

"I know. Thank you. It does mean a lot." I move my sandwich over and continue eating. As I eat, Jack slowly sips away at his drink and I glance at him from the corner of my eye.

_I'm glad he cares. I do trust him and I want to talk to him, but I know that if I start talking, I won't stop. I don't want to say anything that will end out friendship. I want to be able to look him in the eye and tell him everything, but I have to get it just right. I'll tell him in time..._

I clear my throat and wipe my hands on my sweat pants, standing up and taking a deep breath. "Well, I'm awake, so I think I'll get in a few hours of gaming and recording," I look towards the studio and then pause for a moment. "You can come play some games with me if you want...." My voice is quiet, but it carries well through the almost lifeless rooms.

Jack slowly smiles and stands up, grabbing another drink and heading off to the game room with me. "So, what cha' wanna play Mark?"

"Well, I don't think Dark Souls is a good idea at the moment"

"I guess that counts out Bloodborne as well."

"Yeah. We could do some battlefield"

"YES! I fukin love battlefield!" Jack's smile is wide and almost crazy looking, but it is infectious. Before I know it, I'm smiling just like him.

_You always did have a way of making me happy when I was down..._

"Oh, it's about time I schooled  _you_ at something. You may have the upper hand at Magic (for now) but when it comes to battlefield, I am the king."

"I thought that was at Five Nights at Freddie's."

"Well yeah..."

"And I also figured that you were king of the squirrel."

"Well..."

"Remember that panel we went to where they asked what animal I would be....?"

"I do a bit..."

"Do you remember my answer?" Jack's tone goes from playful and happy, to more nervous and serious.

"Was it squirrel?" I look at him and he is standing very close to me. I notice his seeming want to close the distance, mixed with his weariness to do so,

"Yes." Jack looks at me for a moment, just a moment, but I can see into his eyes. They are filled with deep emotion. Love, Fear, Sadness. In the blink of an eye his eyes are no longer looking at mine. They are pointed at the floor and his cheeks are beginning to go red.

I clear my throat and smile. "Well Mr.septic squirrel, I have a very important quest for you on the kings command." I try to sound as goofy as I can and it works.

Jack chuckles and even starts to smile

_Ahh, that smile that lights up the room. I was beginning to miss it..._

"Oh what could I do for you, your highness?"

"Well," I open the door and walk into the game room, waiting for Jack to enter and closing the door behind us. "I require you to make a great choice. You must choose the battlefield that we play."

"I'll do my best, my king."

I begin to blush and I walk over to him, waiting for him to turn around from setting his stuff down. "Oh please," I make my voice as attractive as I can, moving closer, "who needs a king..."

I lean in and kiss him. I can feel his hands move up for a moment, placed against my chest. I think he is going to push me away, but instead he puts his arms around my neck and pulls me closer, deepening the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters.
> 
> I hope you liked it and until next time, read on.


End file.
